staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Wakacje - odc. 4/4 - Znowu razem; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Tydzień 08:35 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 6/21 - Most - txt str.777; serial TVP 09:40 Garfield i przyjaciele - Niepożądany gośc, odc. 14 (Pest of Guest); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 10:10 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i zaginiony pies, odc. 57 (Horrid Henry and the Lost Dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:35 Grzechy dzieciństwa - txt str.777 67'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska (1980) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Pogodni - odc. 7; serial interaktywny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Ciach; program rozrywkowy 13:35 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 2. Ciężkie czasy (Monkey Thieves - II seria (Hard Times)) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008) 14:10 Poseidon adventure - Tragedia Posejdona cz. 2 (Poseidon Adventure p. 2) 82'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 7. Morze Śródziemne (Oceans. Mediterranean Sea. (7/8)) - txt str.777 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:45 Drużynowy Puchar Świata na żużlu - Kronika 16:48 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 4 (Young Blades, ep. 4); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 18:25 Rady kobiety pracującej - odc. 3/4; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Magiczny szalik Lumpka, odc. 56 (Lumpy's Downhill Battle); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny 21:25 Rebeka - cz. 2 (Rebecca - la prima moglie, 2 puntata) 89'; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2009) 23:05 Maltafestiwal2011 - Manu Chao w Poznaniu! Koncert dedykowany Kampanii Wodnej PAH.; koncert 23:45 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Krystyna Sienkiewicz 24:00 Korespondent (Stringer, The) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, ROSJA, Polska (2011) 01:40 Kolekcja kinomana - Spirala 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1978) 03:05 Kino nocnych marków - Spokój 81'; film TVP 04:30 Jej portret 63'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1974) 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:10 Nie tylko dla pań - W cieniu Wezuwiusza - odc. 1 (Italie - Cote Sud: Naples, Capri, Amalii - ep. 1) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009) 07:10 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 13 Słońsk; cykl reportaży 07:40 Karino - Odc. 6/13 Ujarzmiony - txt str.777; serial TVP 08:20 Daleko od szosy - odc. 3/7 - Ania - txt str.777; serial TVP 09:40 Pytanie na lato - Międzyzdroje 09:50 Wojna domowa - odc. 3/15 Wywiadówka - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 10:25 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny 10:35 Wakacje z National Geographic - Najdziksze miejsca Ameryki Płn - Co kryje Dolina Śmierci (INTO THE WILDERNESS: Death Valley) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Estonia "Wschód"; magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Pytanie na lato - Międzyzdroje 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Wielkie wakacje (Les grandes vacances) - txt str.777 85'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1966) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1863; teleturniej 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Amazonka - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Varius Manx 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 441 - Przełomowy dzień; serial TVP 17:15 Kabaret Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (92); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (39) Kicz; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Gwiezdne Wojny - Część czwarta: Nowa Nadzieja (Star Wars IV - A New Hope) - txt str.777 119'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1977) 23:25 Szalom na Szerokiej 2011 - koncert finałowy XXI Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (cz. 2) 00:30 Przystań 77'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997) 01:50 Warszawa 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003) 03:40 Duże zwierzę 70'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 07:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07.45 Detektywi na wakacjach - serial fabularny dla młodych widzów 08.15 To brzmi 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08.45 Tajemnica szyfru marabuta - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:01 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:01 Za kulisami PRL - El Dorado - odc. 39; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:21 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Dżentelmeni przyrody; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Pajączki - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:01 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Bergitka Roma; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Ratownicy - serial produkcji TVP odc. 1 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Rozmowy z ks. Tischnerem 18.30 Aktualności - wydanie główne 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.20 Koncert życzeń 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo; 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Sport 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:56 Pogodni - odc. 7; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:02 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:27 Paderewskiego życie po życiu - Zgliszcza cz. III; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:12 Za kulisami PRL - Gierek - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:42 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:06 Listy gończe odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:29 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:54 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:09 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO 02:22 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 02:44 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Bergitka Roma; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:07 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:43 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Pajączki - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO 03:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:01 Za kulisami PRL; cykl reportaży 04:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:49 Za kulisami PRL - Gierek - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:14 Reportaż TVP INFO - Opowiedz mi ten film; 16:9 05:26 Dzika Polska - Dżentelmeni przyrody; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (52, 53) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (55, 56) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (3) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (22) - serial animowany 09.45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (6) - serial animowany 10.15 Tom i Jerry (3) - serial animowany 10.45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza: Dalsze losy (2) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 2000 12.45 Jaś Fasola (10) - serial komediowy 13.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 16.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 16.15 Kabareton na Topie (1) - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (5) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (37) - serial komediowy 20.00 Ludzie Chudego (5) - serial komediowy 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (147) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 2 (40) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Detektyw Amsterdam (2) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Jesse Stone: Nocna przeprawa - dramat kryminalny, USA 2006 01.55 Magazyn sportowy 03.55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 10.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 11.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Przepis na życie (3) - serial obyczajowy 13.30 X Factor - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Usta Usta 3 (2) - serial komediowy 15.55 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy, USA 1996 18.00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Vabank 2, czyli riposta - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1984 22.10 Usta Usta 3 (3) - serial komediowy 23.10 Agenci NCIS 6 (17) - serial sensacyjny 00.05 Druga strona medalu 4 - talkshow 00.35 Californication 2 (9, 10) - serial komediowy 01.45 Rodzina Soprano 6 (17) - serial sensacyjny 02.45 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:20 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:45 Galileo - odc. 35 6:45 Galileo - odc. 36 7:45 Formuła 3 - sport 8:15 Chorus Line - musical, USA 1985 10:45 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 21, Polska 2010 11:45 Wyścigi samochodowe - Porsche Supercup - wyścig w silverstone 12:30 mała Czarna - odc. 289 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Z lodów północy na pustynię - film dokumentalny, Austria 2010 14:40 Łebski Harry - odc. 25, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 15:10 Łebski Harry - odc. 26, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 15:40 Łebski Harry - odc. 27, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 16:05 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 28, serial animowany, Francja 1983 16:35 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 29, serial animowany, Francja 1983 17:05 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 18:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem - odc. 4, Polska 2011 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 23, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Jak zrobić słonia w trąbę - komedia, Francja 1976 23:15 Inna niż wszyscy - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 1:05 Pięść smoka - film karate, Hongkong, Tajwan 1979 3:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 16/19; serial komediowy TVP 06:30 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 17/19; serial komediowy TVP 07:00 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 18/19; serial komediowy TVP 07:25 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 19/19; serial komediowy TVP 07:55 Radio Romans - odc. 1/32 - Roczniak; serial TVP 08:35 Szkoła życia - odc. 13 (Skola pro Żywot); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn 09:35 Gniewko syn rybaka - cz. 2 - Znak Orła; serial TVP 10:40 Mazury nieodkryte - Giżycko i Wyspa Kormoranów; magazyn 11:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:20 W stronę świata - odc. 10* Katarzyna Kopacz; cykl dokumentalny 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Nauczycielki Młodzieży w Warszawie 14:20 Piknik Country Mrągowo - Niezapomniane przeboje 15:20 Sopot - otwarty kurort; reportaż 15:50 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Park Krajobrazowy Dolina Baryczy; cykl reportaży 16:05 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 40; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 8 - Wyrok - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 397 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 398 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Urodziny Tessie, odc. 14 (Happy Birthday Tessie!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 22* - Diler pierogów; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 23* - Do dobrego lepiej przymusić; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Caelum Stal Gorzów 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 27; magazyn 00:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 8 - Wyrok - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Urodziny Tessie, odc. 14 (Happy Birthday Tessie!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 30* seria III "Zdrajcy"; serial TVP 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Bez końca 102'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985) 04:35 Kulturalni PL; magazyn 05:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (110) Anna German 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 05.15 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.30 Życie po śmieciach 08.00 Radio 10.00 Short - świat w pigułce 10.15 VIPO - magazyn disco 11.10 Propozycje do VIPO 11.25 Film fabularny 13.10 Koncertowa niedziela 14.05 A nom się to podobo 15.10 Bonanza 16.05 Muzyczny weekend 16.35 Koncert życzeń cz.I 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Pogoda 18.05 Koncert życzeń cz. II 18.40 Bajkowa TVS 19.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów - prolog 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.21 Pogoda 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.20 Muzyczny weekend 22.50 Short - świat w pigułce 23.00 Film erotyczny 02.20 Muzyczny Relaks 03.10 VIPO - magazyn disco (powt.) 04.00 Muzyczny weekend (powt.) 04.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 06.00 Kuchnia po śląsku (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku